


Всё дело в нюхле

by innokentya



Series: Next to Me [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Hogwarts, Original Character(s), Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26442994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innokentya/pseuds/innokentya
Summary: Немного о выпускном в Хогвартсе, яблочном пунше и взаимопонимании. Но помните, даже если самые трезвые или самые отчаянные предположения оказываются бессильными — не беда. Просто всё дело в нюхле.
Relationships: Cora Hale & Severus Snape
Series: Next to Me [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922071
Kudos: 1





	Всё дело в нюхле

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Seli_Creston](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seli_Creston/gifts).



> **ВАЖНО!** АВТОРСКИМ ПРОИЗВОЛОМ ИМЯ «ДОКТОР» ПО ОТНОШЕНИЮ К ТРИНАДЦАТОЙ НЕ СКЛОНЯЕТСЯ.

— Эй, Хейл! — размахивая руками, привлекает к себе внимание Бьелак (1), тут же доверительно понижая голос и подмигивая: — У меня тут есть кое-что покрепче яблочного пунша, а?

Кора, которая целый вечер не расстается с одним-единственным, полученным еще в самом начале вечеринки стаканом пунша, даже не изменяется в лице. Только громко фыркает и отворачивается к Белинде, намереваясь продолжить разговор о выборе будущей профессии. Игнорировать предложение Бьелака — проще простого, все в лучших традициях воспитания Северуса Снейпа. Да и не пьет Кора, ведь толку переводить любой алкоголь, если не пьянеешь из-за особенностей оборотничьей сущности? Во-первых, другим больше достанется, а, во-вторых, Коре вообще не нравится выпивка. Это она так, для приличия со стаканом таскается, ведь вроде как повод обязывает. Церемония Выпуска, во время которой профессор Маккгонагалл долго и, в общем-то, даже нескучно толкала речь о необходимости совершать правильный выбор и прочих глупостях, закончилась несколько часов назад. Выпускники получили свои дипломы, отпраздновали это событие сытным ужином и отличной дискотекой, которую, отдавая дань истории, доселе величали Прощальным Балом, и разбрелись, похлопывая друг друга по плечам и спинам, по своим гостиным.

Слизерин, как это бывало и прежде, решил не сбавлять оборотов праздника, только подливая масла в огонь, а точнее — алкоголь в себя. И пусть пунш был разрешен официально, некоторым личностям — вроде Педжи Бьелака — этого было мало. В ход пошли огневиски, привезенная кем-то из родственников Паркинсона американская веселящая вода и — что особенно удивило Кору — даже маггловская водка. Но ни один из предлагаемых напитков не вдохновлял ее; горький запах спирта неприятно щекотал ноздри, а волчица в груди беспокойно скребла метафорическими когтями по ребрам. Можно подумать, что Коре бы не хватило мозгов понять самой — пить не нужно… Но, ладно, инстинкты срабатывают как хорошо отработанный механизм, добавляя несколько очков в пользу уже раньше принятого решения насчет трезвого окончания праздника.

Коре и без этого хорошо. Хорошо, хоть и немножко грустно, ведь за семь лет она не то что свыклась, а крепко вросла в эти старинные стены, слилась с миллионом различных ароматов Хогвартса, стала единым целым со школой волшебства. И теперь остались считанные часы до того, как придется левитировать чемодан из кареты на станцию, в последний раз войти в Хогвартс-экспресс в качестве уже-почти-не-студента и отправиться навстречу неизведанным приключениям, так скучно называемым взрослыми жизнью.

Кора в пол-уха слушает трещание Белинды, которая мечтает уехать во Францию, чтобы найти себя в модельном бизнесе. Она даже не закатывает глаза, когда впервые слышит это от подруги: догадывается, что та намеревается не блистать на обложках колдожурналов или же вышагивать вполне себе стройными ногами по мировым магическим подиумам, нет. Белинда жаждет создавать саму моду. У нее неплохое чувство стиля, и Кора согласна с ней, что многие тенденции волшебного мира по поводу одежды давным-давно устарели. Разумеется, после победы над Темным Лордом волшебники куда охотней впустили в свою жизнь частичку маггловского мира, в том числе и перехватив у них отдельные привычки к созданию образа, но в целом… В целом это все еще оставалось катастрофой национального масштаба. Кора окидывает взглядом восторженную и раскрасневшуюся от глотка огневиски Белинду, и не сдерживает улыбки. Ей хочется верить, что у подруги получится все задуманное. Ответить же на ее вопрос, чем же хочет заниматься сама, Кора пока не готова. Да и кто знает, где в каком из миров — магическом или маггловском — она продолжит свой дальнейший путь.

— За самую умную ведьму Слизерина! — кричит неугомонный Бьелак, взобравшись на журнальный столик у камина и размахивая стаканом так, что оттуда лишь чудом не проливается ни капли, и Кора невольно вздрагивает. — Хейл, кубком факультета мы обязаны тебе! Это лучший подарок на выпускной, Ко! Слизерин, выпьем же за кубок! За змеиный ум! За Кору Хейл!

— За Кору Хейл! — нестройный ропот доносится со всех уголков гостиной, и Коре неловко из-за этого, но она все равно выдавливает из себя улыбку и тоже поднимает стакан в воздух.

На деле, она не считает правдой ни слова о самой умной ведьме, ни то, что Слизерин обязан кубком именно ей. Если уж на то пошло, она была причиной многих снятых с факультета баллов, если умудрялась попадаться со своими шалостями на глаза профессорам или Филчу; пусть даже ее умудрялись уличить в содеянном редко, но пятью-десятью очками со Слизерина она не отделывалась. Иногда ей казалось, что однокурсники её попросту линчуют за очередное взыскание, но каждый раз она попадала в атмосферу дружелюбия, поддержки и довольного улюлюканья, ведь «мы куда круче их всех, вон какую головную боль им всем подбросили». О силе головной боли, которая сваливалась на Кору после в виде отчитываний Снейпа, она предпочитала умалчивать. Да и кому бы она рассказала? Никто ведь, кроме Макгонагалл и немногим позже — всего преподавательского состава Хогвартса — даже не подозревал, что Кора Хейл — по сути приемная дочь «грозы подземелий». С ребятами делиться подобным желания не возникало. Каждый раз, когда заходила тема семьи, Кора твердила, что у нее есть дядя и старший брат, но по сложному стечению обстоятельств родовая магия скопилась именно в ней. Всех это более-менее устраивало, а в первую очередь — саму Кору. И Снейпа.

Снейпа, который легок на помине.

— Мистер Бьелак! — гремит от входа в гостиную, и Кора замечает, как все студенты вокруг застывают с гримасами ужаса на лицах. — Потрудитесь объяснить, зачем вы пытаетесь развалить своим весом вековой стол?

Щеки Педжи вспыхивают под стать знамени Гриффиндора, а Белинда рядом хмыкает в кулачок, и Кора разделяет ее желание засмеяться. Но вместо этого отставляет от себя стакан, поднимается, расправляя безнадежно примявшуюся школьную юбку, и, стащив с головы галстук, прежде обмотанный вокруг лба на манер спортивной повязки, напускает на себя самый серьезный вид.

— Профессор, — робко обращается она к Снейпу, — простите мою неучтивость, но не стоит отчитывать мистера Бьелака сегодня. Это последний вечер в школе, он должен запомниться…

В гостиной все еще висит звенящая тишина, слизеринцы пялятся на Кору, будто на очередной маггловский прибор, работающий на электричестве, а не благодаря магии. Ну да, разве можно поверить, что самая учтивая — по отношению к профессорам — студентка может вступить в распри с самим деканом? Им просто не доводилось слышать домашние ссоры Снейпа и Коры, особенно когда у той начался переходной возраст, да и упаси Мерлин их психику от этого. Снейп явно удивлен ее беспечностью и относительной раскованностью, что в полной мере выражает его изогнутая бровь, но, по мнению Коры, он не злится.

— Мисс Хейл… — Коре кажется, что ребята вокруг напрягаются, как единый организм, точно готовые броситься на защиту своей старосты. — Вы-то мне и были нужны.

— Зачем? — скрещивая руки на груди, вполне добродушно осведомляется она, расслабляя плечи. Сзади кто-то шумно выдыхает, видимо будучи ошарашенным такой дерзостью.

Кора едва сдерживает улыбку, заметив, как быстро сморгнул Снейп, скорее всего испытывающий огромное желание закатить глаза.

— Вас и меня очень хочет видеть директор Макгонагалл, — все же поясняет он, добавляя в голос как можно больше язвительности.

Кора же сдвигает плечами и, кивнув, направляется к нему. Шорохи, раздающиеся за спиной, успокаивают ее — ага, значит, ребята пришли в себя. Что-то долго они сегодня, не стоило все же им пить…

Пропустив Кору вперед, Снейп, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, рявкает в привычной для себя манере:

— Если через три минуты в этом помещении будет хоть одна капля запрещенного алкоголя, пеняйте на себя, змееныши.

Кора приглушенно стонет, приложив ладонь ко лбу. Когда Снейп нагоняет её, она обращается к нему ворчливым шепотом:

— Профессор, ну ведь выпускной вечер…

— Выпускной, мисс Хейл, — вторит ей Снейп, — а не разгульное пьянство.

Кора хмыкает, понимая, что он все же прав.

Часть пути к директорскому кабинету они проводят в тишине, но после очередного преодоленного коридора, Кора громко всплескивает в ладоши.

— Мерлиновы подштанники, как же я появлюсь перед директрисой в таком виде?

— Еще одно ругательство, юная леди, — шипит над ухом Снейп, — и я задам вам хорошенькую трепку.

Кора даже не успевает придумать достойный ответ или же рассмеяться в ответ на это, как Снейп взмахивает палочкой и ее довольно измятая школьная форма трансформируется в легкий серый свитер крупной вязки и цветастую юбку чуть выше колена. Окинув результат беглым взглядом, Снейп прячет палочку в рукав и продолжает путь. Кора, по привычке разгладив юбку руками, почти по-старчески крекчет, одновременно удивляясь и обреченно соглашаясь с почти отсутствием вкуса у такого взрослого человека. Ну хоть не в черное вырядил по своему подобию, и на том спасибо.

Когда они уже почти подходят к старинной горгулье, Кора успевает спросить:

— А зачем мы понадобились Макгонагалл?

Снейп неопределенно ведет плечами, смеряя статую сердитым взглядом:

— С тех обрывков сбивчивых объяснений, предоставленных мне директором Макгонагалл, я только и понял, что дело связанное с Министерством. Надеюсь, что она сможет рассказать куда понятней через несколько мгновений.

Когда винтовая лестница застывает, доставив их к двери кабинета директора, Кора делает глубокий вздох, мысленно перебрав все свои тайные уголки с розыгрышами, зачарованными так, что смогут прийти в действие только через три месяца, после прибытия в Хогвартс новой партии учеников, и, не найдя ничего криминального, а тем более такого, что могло бы заинтересовать Министерство, успокаивается. Снейп почтительно трижды стучит в дверь, но толкает ее тут же, не дожидаясь ответа. Ох уж эти манеры, отлично приправленные беспардонностью… Кора знает, у кого училась выстраивать свой характер.

— Директор Макгонагалл, — Снейп кивает, быстрым шагом направлясь к столу, — что заставило вас потревожить нас в столь позднее время? Мисс Хейл — выпускница, у них продолжается торжество в гостиной…

Семеня за Снейпом, Кора только диву дается, как он умудряется одну и ту же ситуацию оценивать для себя и для других. Удивительный человек этот Северус Снейп…

— Прошу меня простить, Северус, — поджав губы, начинает Макгонагалл, — и вы, мисс Хейл. Но к нам пожаловали гости из Министерства, которым позарез было необходимо повидаться именно с вами двумя. Возможно, вы сможете понять сами, зачем находитесь здесь, и постараетесь объяснить это мне?

— Гости из Министерства? — переспрашивает Кора, удивленно распахнув глаза. Стоящий рядом Снейп весь подобрался, словно в ожидании нехороших событий или известий, но молчит.

— Да, — кивает Макгонагалл, поднимая руку с зажатым в ней… пустым клочком бумаги, затянутым в кожаный переплет. Что вообще…

— И кто же наши гости? — фыркает Снейп.

— Всего одна, — рядом раздается мелодичный голос. — Я.

Прежде невидимая глазу женщина, поднявшаяся с кресла и подавшаяся им навстречу, слишком… яркая. Светло-серый плащ в пол, широкие голубые штаны, радужные подтяжки и такой же орнамент на синем свитере. Гостья кажется Коре неуловимо знакомой, но то же время она готова поклясться, что видит это лицо впервые в жизни. К тому же, если это министерский человек…

— Госпожа директор, — цедит сквозь зубы профессор Снейп, — при всем моем уважении, но если это — человек с проверкой из Министерства Магии, то я нюхль.

Огромным усилием воли Кора удерживает нейтральное выражение лица, сильно закусив щеку изнутри и просто умирая со смеху в собственной голове. Фраза «по крайней мере, вы оба предпочитаете черный цвет» мотается среди разлетевшихся мыслей по кругу, но если Кора произнесет ее сейчас, то сложно даже представить, какой бурей это обернется дома. Профессор Снейп может быть заботливым и добрым, он понимающий и — никто не поверит, а Кора знает, — чуткий, но в стенах Хогвартса он ее преподаватель. И декан. И она не может себе позволить над ним смеяться. Женщина же напротив растекается в улыбке, и Кору прошибает морозом. Эта манера улыбаться, держать себя, этот до-странного дикий блеск глаз… Кора уверена, что знает человека, который умел делать так же, но… но… но…

— Понятия не имею, кто такой нюхль, — выпаливает женщина, тепло рассмеявшись, — но, думаю, это не очень большое упущение в количестве моих общих знаний о магическом мире.

Дальше все происходит в считанные секунды, и Кора только и может, что похвалить себя за очень быструю реакцию. Спустя несколько мгновений в директорском кабинете наблюдается весьма странная картина: яркая незнакомка почти вплотную прижата к книжной полке, ее закрывает собой Кора, в основание шеи которой упирается палочка Снейпа. Макгонагалл, кажется, только и успела, что моргнуть, охнуть и выскочить из-за стола — годы дают о себе знать.

— Кора, что ты творишь? — шипит Снейп, отбрасывая привычную фамильярность. Кажется, он не на шутку взвинчен. — Министерский человек, не знающий одного из самых известных зверей, населяющих волшебный мир? Кора, убирайся…

— Что здесь вообще происходит? — рассержено гремит голос Маккогонагалл, приближающейся к ним. — Кто вы такая? — этот вопрос уже адресован не… не такой уже и незнакомке за спиной.

А Кора, выровняв дыхание, на ощупь находит сзади руку женщины, крепко сжимает ее в своей, а после поднимает взгляд на Снейпа:

— Все в порядке. Все в порядке… Северус. Это Доктор.

— Ай да молодец! — звучит звонкий смех над головой, который тонет в ее же макушке, на которой запечатлевают легкий поцелуй. — Узнала! Узнала! Блестяще!

— Что? — кажется, Кора только что слышала негромкое «ох» в исполнении Снейпа. — Серьезно?! — в его голосе скользит недоверие и изумление, но, помедлив, он опускает палочку — скорее-таки не сколько из-за доверия к словам Коры, сколько из-за опасения, что заденет ненароком именно ее. — Доктор — женщина?! Что за чушь?

— А ты думала провести урожденного оборотня психо-бумагой? — шепчет Кора, слегка повернув голову.

Женщина за спиной все еще громко смеется, а затем слышится глухой стук и ойканье — кажется, кое-кто не рассчитал силы и слегка приложился затылком о книжную полку. Кора закусывает губу, вновь сдерживая хохот.

— Да кто-нибудь вообще объяснит мне внятно, что здесь происходит?! — вскрикивает Макгонагалл, застывая рядом с ошарашенным Снейпом.

— А мне, пожалуйста, кто такой нюхль, — Доктор шепчет так, чтобы ее слышала только Кора.

Мгновение — и ее плечо стискивают аккуратные пальцы, тепло которых Кора чувствует даже сквозь свитер. Она делает шаг назад, прислоняясь спиной к Доктор, широко улыбается и думает, что рассказ, которого директриса так требует, получится о-о-о-очень долгим.

Она не ошибается.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Взято имя реального актера ГП-франшизы; Педжа Бьелак сыграл роль Игоря Каркарова.


End file.
